U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,976 (Brooks et al.) and 5,014,464 (Dupuy et al.), each of which is assigned to the assignee of this application, describe a glassrun for an automotive vehicle. A glassrun is an elongate sealing member that surrounds the window opening in a door of the vehicle, and it has a linear opening, which is generally U-shaped in cross-section, that sealingly engages the periphery of the window of the door in the closed position of the window. The window is capable of being lowered and lifted within a track defined by the opening in the glassrun. The disclosures of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,976 and 5,014,464 are incorporated by reference herein.
A glassrun is typically used with a trim member, called a greenhouse trim, which heretofore has been separately manufactured and installed from the glassrun. The greenhouse trim, which is usually a metallic or color coated component, outlines the glassrun and imparts an aesthetic appearance to the vehicle in the region of the window opening. During assembly of the vehicle, such a greenhouse trim is secured to the sheet metal of the vehicle by metal fasteners, and it must have a vinyl or similar seal to seal the junctures between the greenhouse trim and the vehicle, and between the greenhouse trim and the glassrun.